Sonic and the strange hedgehog
by Sonic. Kodiak and Balto fan
Summary: This is my first Sonic story, and probably not the best story I've written, but I hope everyone who reads it still likes it, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic, chapter 1

"Give up Eggman you lose." said Sonic as he and Shadow destroyed the last of his robots on his Egg cruiser. "Grrah, I'm not finished yet." replied Eggman as he pressed a button opening a door revealing another robot which had a chaos emerald in a glass dome shaped capsule on it's head.

"Chaos Spear." shouted Shadow as he threw a bolt of Chaos energy at the robot, but it didn't seem to even budge it. "Hohoho, I'm sorry Shadow, but you'll have to try harder." laughed Dr. Eggman. "But watch what it can do in return." added Dr. Eggman just as the robots shoulders opened up revealing a missile in both shoulders. "Fire!" shouted Dr. Eggman, and then the robot fired both missiles one at Sonic and the other at Shadow.

Sonic quickly ran out of the way of the missile, and Shadow used Chaos control to move out of the way of the other missile.

"Shadow use Chaos Spear to smash open the glass on its head." said Sonic, and Shadow nodded his head. "Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow as he threw another bolt of Chaos energy at the robot, smashing the class dome capsule.

A split second after Shadow had smashed the glass Sonic quickly sped up to the robot, and grabbed the Chaos Emerald out of its head, before running back to were Shadow was. Sonic quickly took the other five Chaos emeralds that he had out, and Shadow handed him the one he had, and then Sonic transformed into Super Sonic, and Shadow into Super Shadow.

"Argh Sonic, that's unfair two against one I protest." protested Dr. Eggman. "Ok, then would you prefer that Shadow attack you while I attacked your robot." suggested Sonic. "Don't worry it's perfectly fair, I can make more robots." replied Dr. Eggman with his arms crossed and his mustache drooped down.

Sonic and Shadow both flew up to the robot at super sonic speeds and smashed threw it as if it wasn't there, while Eggman pressed a button that lowered him threw the floor to an escape pod.

"Come on Shadow lets destroy this Egg cruiser." said Sonic as he and Shadow smashed threw the walls of the Egg cruiser and floated out side it. "The reactors should be right there." said Shadow as he pointed at the back of the Egg cruiser. "Then lets do it." replied Sonic as he and Shadow, flew towards the reactors, smashing threw them causing a huge explosion to engulf the whole Egg cruiser.

Like two heroes from a move Sonic and Shadow emerged out of the explosion, and landed on the ground were Rouge, Amy, Knuckles, and tails were waiting.

"You did it, Dr. Eggman not going to cause any more trouble around here for a long time." exclaimed Tails once Sonic and Shadow lost their super abilities, and the chaos Emeralds scattered all over the planet once again. "I have to admit you did pretty good up there." said Knuckles. "My my my, you two are becoming very good at team work." said Rouge, as Amy ran up to Sonic and hugged him tightly. "You were so heroic up there Sonic." said Amy as she hugged Sonic. "Hey, not so tight Amy I need to breath." replied Sonic as he tried to push himself free of Amy.

"We better be getting back to base now." said Shadow as he walked away from the others in the direction of Central City. "Your not going to walk all the way are you?" asked Rouge as Sonic just managed to get free of Amy, while everyone else was seated in the Tornado X. "Of course not." replied Shadow as he quickly sped away using his rocket shoes leaving a yellow streak. "I'll see you guys latter, I'm going with Shadow." said Sonic as he quickly sped away following Shadow leaving a blue streak and a little dust.

Tails started the Tornado X and then took off, with everyone in it apart from Rouge who was flying beside it, all heading towards Central City.

Sonic caught up to Shadow, and was running beside him when there was a bright light in front of them making both of them stop. Once the bright light had gone Shadow and Sonic, saw a light blue hedgehog with three yellow streaks on his head similar to Shadow standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked Shadow. "That is none of your business." replied the hedgehog as he clenched his fists that were covered with a silver glove. "Do you have any reason for being in front of us?" asked Sonic. "My only reason is so that I could tell you, that I was faster than you, nothing more." replied the hedgehog as an evil grin grew over his face. "I don't think so, do you know who I am?" asked Sonic. "Yes, your Sonic the hedgehog, and the one beside you is Shadow." replied the hedgehog. "Then you know that you aren't faster than me." said Sonic. "Actually I am." replied the hedgehog, and then he walked between both of them towards Dr. Eggman's destroyed Egg cruiser.

"If you're really faster than me, then have a race." said Sonic, but the hedgehog didn't even turn around, he just kept on walking.

Sonic a little annoyed about the strange hedgehog saying that he was faster than him, quickly sped towards Central City, but a little slower than his top speed so that Shadow could keep up with him, though Shadow wasn't much slower.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

When Sonic and Shadow arrived at Central City, Sonic went to Tail's workshop while Shadow went to G.U.N headquarters to report to his commander.

Sonic had been in the work shop for a while, before he heard the tornado X approaching.

"Good, there finally here." Sonic said to himself as he walked out of Tail's workshop, and watched the Tornado X land. "Hey Tail's we better start looking for those Chaos Emeralds." said Sonic once Tail's had turned off the Tornado X, and everyone was climbing out appart from Rouge who flew towards G.U.N headquarters.

"Ok, I'll get the Chaos reader." replied Tails as he ran into his work shop and came out with a device that looked like a game boy. "Ok, the first Chaos Emerald is...." "Here I can sense it." said Knuckles cutting Tails off. "He's right, a Chaos Emerald is around here, but it's moving towards G.U.N headquarters.

"Rouge, I could have guessed, that she would have stolen one of the Chaos Emeralds." said Knuckles. "But Rouge, should already be at G.U.N." replied Tails. "Then who else could it be?" asked Knuckles. "I might know." said Sonic quietly as he quickly sped towards G.U.N headquarters.

* * *

After being debreifed by their comander, Shadow and Rouge walked out of G.U.N headquarters only to find the same light blue hedgehog that he and Sonic had seen earlier waiting for them.

"Shadow, I almost forgot to tell you, that I knew Maria." said the hedgehog with an evil grin on his face. "How do you know of here?" asked Shadow almost demanding. "That's a secret." replied the hedgehog. "Tell me this minute." demanded Shadow, but like when they met him before, he just turned around and walked away.

"I demand that you tell me, this minute how do you know Maria." demanded Shadow as he walked after the hedgehog. "If you must know, then I will tell you, I am the Shadow prototype." replied the hedgehog, and then he quickly sped away, while Shadow stoped and thought about what he had said.

"Who's that guy?" asked Rouge. "He's a hedgehog Sonic and I met this morning, at first he claimed that he was faster than Sonic, and now he claims to have known Maria." stated Shadow as he clenched his fist. "And I'm going to find Eggman, and force him to tell me what he's doing." added Shadow as he quickly sped away from G.U.N headquarters and towards the crashed Egg cruiser.

"Hey Rouge, were's Shadow going?" asked Sonic. "He's going to find Eggman." replied Rouge "What for?" asked Sonic. "A strange hedgehog, came by here, and said he was the Shadow prototype." replied Rouge. "That must be the same hedgehog we saw this morning." Sonic thought to himself. "What's that?" asked Rouge, seeing that Sonic was thinking. "Nothing, but you wouldn't happen to have a Chaos Emerald would you?" asked Sonic. "Who me, of course not." replied Rouge just as Tails and Knuckles caught up to them.

"Rouge, do you have a Chaos Emerald?" asked Tails. "Now why would I have a Chaos Emerald for?" asked Rouge as she put her hands on her hips, making the green Chaos Emerald that she had fall on the ground. "Hey hand that over." shouted Knuckles. "I found this baby when I was flying over here, and finders keepers." replied Rouge as she picked up the Chaos Emerald. "But there not yours." growled Knuckles as he walked up to Rouge and lifted his fist up to her face. "Knuckles, that's no way to treat a lady, especially one you like." replied Rouge as she look at the Chaos Emerald.

"Grrr, your batty." shouted Knuckles. "Don't worry I don't mind if you don't want to admit it, but I'll give you back the Chaos Emerald." said Rouge as she gave Sonic the Chaos Emerald, and blew Knuckles a kiss.

* * *

Shadow arrived at the Egg cruiser, to find Eggman looking threw all the rubble.

"Eggman, what are you up to?" asked Shadow as he walked up to Dr. Eggman. "I'm looking threw my smashed Egg cruiser, no thanks to you and Sonic." replied Eggman. "You know what I mean." said Shadow. "I do?" asked Dr. Eggman puzzled. "Yes, that strange hedgehog, who claims to be my prototype." said Shadow.

"Believe me Shadow, what ever your talking about I have nothing to do with it, though it sounds like a good idea." replied Dr. Eggman. "Then if you have no knowledge of this hedgehog, who does?" asked Shadow, just as Dr. Eggman uncovered a Chaos Emerald underneath all the rubble, but quickly burried it again so Shadow wouldn't find it.

"How about you go and ask this hedgehog what he's up to." suggested Dr. Eggman. "Yes, I will, and I won't let him get away." replied Knuckles as he sped towards Central City. "Good ridence." said Dr. Eggman as he quickly picked up the Chaos Emerald, and then climbed into his egg craft (Or whatever the thing Dr Eggman has in Sonic classic colection) and flew towards his new base.

* * *

I hope everyone who is reading this story likes it, and please review. If anyone has any advice or ideas for the story please tell me in a review.


End file.
